Goons
The Goons are a simple-minded race that carry out Maleficent's will, and the tertiary antagonists of Sleeping Beauty. They were originally voiced by Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig and Bob Amsberry. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty The Goons are instructed to find Princess Aurora for the next sixteen years, but due to their stupidity, they thought they are looking for a baby the whole time. Maleficent learns this sixteen years after the beginning of the search. Enraged at their incompetence, Maleficent, after briefly entering hysteria over the stupidity, then brutally attacks them with dark magic. Later on, they learn Aurora dwells at Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's cottage and seek out to capture her. Instead, they abduct Prince Phillip who was visiting Aurora. They take him to the Forbidden Mountains to hold him captive so that he would not be able to awaken Aurora from her sleep. As Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather arrive and free Phillip, Diablo and the Goons attempt to stop them in their tracks. However, due to the fairies' magic, their weapons were transformed into harmless entities. It is unknown what happened to them after Maleficent's death and Princess Aurora's awakening from the spell. Who Framed Roger Rabbit The Goons are seen crossing past Eddie Valiant in the Maroon Cartoon studio lot in the beginning scene of the film. House of Mouse The Goons were cameo characters in the show, mostly appearing in crowd scenes. Their most notable appearance is in the episode "Halloween with Hades", where Hades sees them being scolded by Maleficent, who strikes them with her staff, sending them back to the castle. They are also present in ''Mickey's House of Villains. Video game appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Maleficent's goons make an appearance in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. While Ventus and Aqua explore the Enchanted Dominion, they are seen to guard their mistress's castle with their lives. They are first seen in Ventus's scenario when he rushes at them when they guard the hall housing Aurora's, captive heart. When Aqua is helping Prince Phillip escape, hundreds of goons came to stop them, but none were successful. After the events of the game, they are never seen again in other games of the continuity. This is largely because Maleficent learned to summon and control the much more powerful Heartless, and thus favored them instead of her previous servants, leaving them to their own endeavors in the Enchanted Dominion. ''Epic Mickey'' series In Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, Mizrabel uses Illusion versions of the Goons in her army of minions. Printed material ''Paperin Furioso'' In this Italian Donald Duck story, Hazel punishes Donald for being lazy by sending him back in a time of 1500 years. In the past, he encounters the evil wizard Basilisco, who apparently uses the Goons as henchmen. As Basilisco is at the end of the story defeated, and the story seems to take place earlier than the motion picture, it remains possible that after their former master's demise, they were eventually recruited by Maleficent as minions. ''Santa's Christmas Crisis'' In this 1970 Christmas comic-strip serial, one of the goons (one with stringy black hair, a pig snout, and no tusk) discovers the Christmas spirit and, realizing the error of his ways, decides to leave Maleficent's service. Knowing that the inhabitants of Sleeping Beauty's kingdom would fear him, he instead seeks out Santa Claus and offers to become his minion (as being a henchman is all he's good at). Santa has him guard his reindeer, which comes in handy when Maleficent sends Diablo to deliver them poisoned food to ruin Christmas — a trick that fails thanks to the Goon immediately recognizing Diablo. Disney Parks Walt Disney World At the Magic Kingdom, the Goons are enemies in the game Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Here, Maleficent is revived from the dead by Hades and rallies together her minions to stop the park guests from foiling her plans. The pig-like Goon battles the guests at the start of the mission but is soon defeated. Tokyo Disney Resort In Tokyo Disneyland, the Goons are featured during the villains' segment of One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!. Gallery Trivia *On INDUCKS, their appearance in Paperin Furioso is strangely missed with an appearance of the Evil Dwarfs from the'' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''comics. Category:Henchmen Category:Monsters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Archers Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Armies Category:Soldiers Category:Character groups Category:Pigs Category:Reptiles Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Demons Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Trolls Category:Goblins Category:Characters Category:Descendants characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in video games Category:Birds Category:Anthropomorphic characters